An Angels Embrace
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: Devastated after Bella rejects him, Jacob Black was absolutely miserable. He wished he could have a guardian angel guide to him through life. Be careful what you wish for Jacob, you might just get it. Jacob/OC SLASH
1. Falling Angels

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan.

First off, I would like to say thank for you clicking on my story (whether by accident or otherwise). Second, I would like to thank everyone that voted on my poll and gave your opinion on which story they would like me to do next.

It's been a long time since I made that poll and I think I've kept the people who voted waiting long enough. I just hope you guys think this story was worth the wait.

Anyway, I'm glad to see you all are interested enough in my summary to check out my story.

I hope you guys like what you see.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Jacob's POV)

I was currently standing in front of my fridge inspecting what's in it.

"Microwave steak dinner, Microwave rib dinner, Microwave chicken dinner…"

"Don't we have any real food in this house," I demanded.

Hearing my loud voice, Billy rolled into the kitchen beside me.

"Like what," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anything that doesn't start with 'microwavable'," I insisted, "I'm tired of eating these stale dinners every night."

"Why bother, it's not like we have anyone that can cook that kind of stuff anymore," he told me blankly.

Mom had always been the cook in the family. She had an endless amount of recipes that were all simply delicious. When she passed away, my sister (Rachel) put it on herself to be the cook of the family. Now don't get me wrong, my sister could make some great meals, but they didn't compare to moms. Now that Rachel has gone off to college, dad and I were living off of microwavable dinners and fish.

Ugh, fish. I am so tired of eating fish.

"Great," I groaned slamming the fridge shut.

Billy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, we could always try…"

"No," I interjected quickly.

"What," Billy asked in confused.

"Please don't say salmon," I pleaded with him.

Billy looked like I just offended him. "What wrong with salmon?"

I gave him a mild look of frustration.

"Other than the fact that we've been eating it for the last four days," I retorted sharply, "I can still taste the salmon in my mouth from this morning."

"That's all we have Jacob. Now, it's either the salmon or the dinners what's your choice," he responded sternly giving me a little bit of a glare.

Seeing the pointlessness of continuing this argument, I decided to just give up while I still had options.

"Salmon it is then," I replied in annoyance.

(Ring*Ring*Ring)

The phone was ringing.

"I'll get it," I said going into the living room to get the phone.

"And I'll get dinner ready," Billy informed me.

I had to search around a bit to find that stupid phone.

"It's never were it's supposed to be," I mumbled to myself.

Luckily, I found it buried underneath a couch cushion.

"Hello," I greeted to the person calling us.

"Jake man," I heard Quil cry out loudly.

I winced at the volume of his voice.

"Calm down Quilter Picker Upper," I joked rubbing mu ear, "what do you want?"

"The guys and I were thinking about going to the movies tonight," he told me, "thinking about catching the new horror flick that's out, you coming?"

I sighed tiredly.

"No thanks man," I murmured to him, "I'm really not feeling up anything like that."

It suddenly got silent on the other line.

"Jake," Quil said quietly, "I know these past couple of weeks have been rough on you, but you've got stop moping around."

I buried my face in my hand, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

It had been about three weeks, three antagonizing weeks, since I last saw Bella Swan. She had chosen that vampire over me. When that Cullen left Bella on her own she was devastated. She had pretty much lost the will to live, until I came along. I put Bella back together, I gave her a reason to smile again, and I gave her a chance to move on. She didn't care about any of that though. All she cared about was her vampire boyfriend and how much she 'needed' him in her life. Bella didn't even hesitate to take him back and leave me alone. I had spent the last three weeks excluding myself from my friends, refusing to face the reality of the situation.

I wasn't good enough to be loved by anyone. I didn't deserve to be loved.

"I'm just not ready yet," I answered.

"When will you be ready," he asked insistently.

"When I'm ready," I snapped, "just leave me alone!"

In a fit of rage, I chucked the phone to the other side of the room.

"I'm going out," I shouted to Billy stomping to the door.

"Where are you…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said as I was already out the door.

As soon as my foot touched the grass I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from my house and into the forest. I didn't know were I was going at the moment, but all I knew is that I had to leave. I had to get as far away as possible from the pain. I didn't care if it was pouring down rain right now, nor did I care about the thunder I could hear roaring down. All I cared about was making my escape.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped on a tree branch. I feel right on my face into a mud puddle.

My cry of anger was muffled by the mud in face. I violently wiped the mud off my face as I stood up.

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, trying to take over my actions. Right now, I felt like I had to hurt someone/something.

Completely enraged I punch the thing nearest to me, a tree. The amount of force I put into the blow caused a countless amount of bark to go flying in different directions.

"Stupid fucking tree," I fumed as I continued to demolish the helpless tree in front of me.

I grabbed the tree with both of my hands and started to lift it up. You could hear the sickening sound of me ripping it out of its roots as I lifted it up higher and higher until I had it above my head.

Panting a little bit, I threw the tree further into the forest. Its landing caused a loud thud to emit from its fall.

I still didn't feel satisfied yet. Running over to said tree on the ground I started to kick it roughly.

"Why, why, why," I seethed with each kick.

"Why can't this pain go away," I roared. I didn't really pay that much attention the tears that were slowly dripping on my face. Most likely because I didn't want to give them any attention, I wanted to pretend they didn't exist.

"Please go away," I sobbed. Mid kick, I accidentally tripped causing me to fall on back.

Breathing heavily, I did nothing but stare up at the sky while the tears continue to fall on my face faster than the rain was dripping on my body.

"Why can't I make this pain go away," I asked pitifully.

"I wish someone could help me," I begged, "I wish that a guardian angel or something could save me from feeling this way."

The rain started to pour down harder.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore," I added as if that would help, "please save me somebody."

Apparently those were the words I need to get a reaction of the sky, because as finished my little plea for help lightning started to appear.

I was starting to get a little worried as I noticed it was getting a little too close for comfort. A small lightning bolt hit a patch of grass a little way away from where I was laying.

You know, I expect a lot of things to happen when a lightning bolt crashes to earth. Fire, debris, a bunch of panicking people, but what happened to me was not something I expected.

A couple of seconds after the lightning bolt crashed, a boy fell from the sky and landed on top of me…

I'm serious! Currently there is a teenage Native American boy lying directly on top of me. And as if that wasn't weird enough, as soon as he landed on me our lips were forcibly attached to each other.

We seemed frozen in place. Both of us just lied there staring into each other eyes in shock of the situation. I wanted to throw him off, but for the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt something binding me to him for some reason. It was as if some strong force deep within me was trying to hint at something I that I was just clueless about.

Thankfully, after a minute or two, this boy decided to separate his lips from mine. However, he didn't exactly get off of me. He sat up on me straddling my hips and gripping my chest with his hands.

"Hi Jakey," he greeted smiling down at me, his green eyes shining exuberantly.

"You, you," spluttered unable to make a sentence. I was still kind of in shock.

He chuckled. "You're usually not one to get so disheveled Jakey. I'm surprised at you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How do you know my name," I asked suspiciously.

"Rude," he smirked down at me, "is that what your parents taught you to say to someone when you first meet them?"

"Most people I meet for the first time usually don't know my name," I shot back at him.

He nodded his head at my point. "True, true."

There was another moment of silence.

"Well," I snapped.

"What," he raised an eyebrow at me.

I glared up at him. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, oh, right," he gave me a stupid grin.

"My name is Camael, you can call me Cam for short," he said introducing himself, "and I am your Guardian Angel."

I scoffed at him.

He lightly tapped me on the head. "This is not a joke. I've been with you since **our **birth Jakey."

"What do you mean our birth? You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know."

I have too much drama in my life. The last thing I need right now is this shit.

Effortlessly I tossed him off me.

"Hey," he shouted in protest.

I ignored him as I stood up and proceeded to walk back home.

"Where do you think you're going," I heard him asked me. I detected a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Home," I replied simply.

As soon as I walked a couple of feet away from that Cam guy, I collided with an invisible force.

"Yeah, no you can't do that," he informed me.

I brought my hands to where I was stopped and was shocked to actually feel something in my way. It was almost like I was touching a wall.

I spun around and glared at the smirking boy behind me.

"What the hell is this," I demanded to know.

He sighed and calmly walked over to me. He stopped so that we were standing right in front of each other.

"I am your Guardian Angel," he repeated, "you cannot leave my side."

Even with all this evidence proving that he is right, I'm still having a hard time buying into this whole angel thing.

"You're my Guardian Angel," I questioned, "prove it."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Your name is Jacob Black, you were born January 14, 1990, you've been in La Push your whole life, you became a shape shifter in February, you have two sisters, your hobby is fixing cars, your vehicles of choice are a motorcycle and a Rabbit (both of which you fixed yourself), you love Indiana Jones films (a little bit too much in my opinion), and have wolf doll you cuddle with some nights called Jobi."

By the end of his speech I was left slack jawed.

"Anything else you want to know," he said with a smile.

I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you are my Guardian Angel, you win. So now what happens?"

He just gave me a shrug. "We go home I guess."

"We," I emphasized.

"Yeah," he replied in a 'duh' voice, "you keep forgetting that I've always been by your side. You just could never see me."

"How am I going to explain you to Billy," I asked him helplessly.

"Dad," he said fondly, "he's a cool dude, he'll understand once I explain the whole thing to him."

Dad? Why is he calling Billy dad?

"Whatever just don't do anything crazy," I warned him.

He saluted me mockingly.

"Aye, aye, captain," he snickered.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked with him back to my house. I just now noticed how rough the rain was. It was getting little annoying.

I saw Cam snap his fingers toward the sky. Imagine my surprise to look up and see the rain was being block by an invisible barrier.

I looked over at him in confusion.

He gave me a smirk. "Power, I have'em."

I groaned to myself.

And so the craziness begins.

…

What do you think?

Is this story worth continuing? Yes or no.

Originally I had planned to alternate updates with this story and _My Target Mind_ but ultimately I know it will have to come down to which story is getting the most feedback. I'm not going to give up on _My Target Mind_ for those of you that are curious and are reading that story.

Please give me your thoughts on the chapter.

Hope to see you for the next update.


	2. Introductions

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan. Welcome back to another chapter of my story.

What have you guys been up to lately? I've recently been feeling really nostalgic and have been playing some old video games and watching some old television shows. It's sad to see that most things you loved as a kid not hold up as strong in your older years.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers . It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

"Dad," Jacob called out as he entered his house.

"What is it," Billy called out from his room.

"Can you come in the living room, I have something to show you," Jacob asked.

Cam snorted. "Something? Well that's a little insulting."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well what did you expect me to say," Jacob asked dryly. "'I have an angel to show you'."

Cam floated himself up to Jacob so they were at an equal height.

"Or you could have said someone," Cam pointed out obviously.

"You're not a someone," Jacob retorted smartly.

Cam gave the young Quileute a smirk.

"I'm more human than you wolf boy," the angel teased.

"Why you little…"

"Jacob?"

Both of them looked over see Billy staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

"What is this," Billed asked focusing more on Cam who was still floating above the ground.

Jacob rubbed his head nervously.

"Well it's kind of…" 

"Hi dad," Cam grinned waving at Billy enthusiastically.

"Will you stop waving your hand around like an idiot," Jacob scowled.

Cam pouted but didn't necessarily drop his hand.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me," Cam whined, "after all I do for."

"Right because I'm sure you've done so much for me," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"As your guardian angel I do a lot for you," Cam informed him seriously.

"Guardian angel," Billy repeated in confusion.

Cam serious expression vanished as he turned to look at Billy again.

"You got it daddy-o," Cam smiled as he floated over to where Billy was.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on here," Billy demanded looking at his son with narrowed eyes.

"It's just like I said, I am Jacob's guardian angel," Cam told the elder Quileute, "when lightning struck near me I was, for some reason, knock out of my intangible form and accidently revealed myself to Jacob."

Billy didn't look too convinced. Jacob just observed the angel silently taking in what he was being told.

Cam sighed.

"Look I've been with Jacob since our birth, I know everything him and you have gone through."

"How could you…"

"For example," Cam interrupted, "when Jacob was five years old he accidently broke mom's prized cooking trophy she got at the La Push Fair. When you found out about it you covered for him by telling mom that the trophy slipped off of the counter and shattered."

Both Quileute's did nothing but blinked in response.

Cam smirked at the both of them smugly.

"Well, am I right or not," Cam replied confidently.

"T-That's exactly right," Billy said stammering a little.

"What this whole 'our birth' thing you keep talking about," Jacob asked.

Cam rubbed his chin in thought while folding his legs Indian style in the air.

"Hm, I think we should wait until tomorrow morning," Cam chirped.

"Why," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

Cam gave him a duh look.

"Because dad probably wants to bring me to the council and the rest of the pack, and I really don't want to explain myself more than once," Cam replied as if it was obvious.

"Huh?"

"That's understandable," Billy nodded but gave the angel a stern look, "but you will be explaining yourself."

"Of course," Cam agreed.

"That's all I can ask for," Billy sighed.

"Can we all just go to bed," Jacob pleaded, "I am so tired."

"Sure," Billy shrugged.

"Hold it," Cam shouted.

Jacob looked at him in exasperation.

"What," Jacob groaned.

"You didn't eat dinner," Cam reminded him.

"So," Jacob replied.

"Your metabolism demands that you consume three large meals each day," Cam explained, "if you skip meals your body will begin to get weak."

Jacob snorted.

"Look angel boy, I don't need you nagging me. I'll eat a big breakfast in the morning and everything will be fine."

"That's what you've been saying these past few days, but you've never had that 'big meal' that you've been preaching about," Cam argued.

"Jacob have you been skipping meals," Billy asked looking at his son sternly.

Jacob sighed ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

He has been so depressed about Bella these past few weeks he's actually been forgetting to eat.

"Yes," Cam said answering for Jacob.

Jacob scowled at him.

Billy rolled over to the fridge and pulled out a slab of salmon in front of his son.

"Eat," he ordered.

Mumbling to himself, Jacob snatched the salmon from his dad and sat down at the dinner table.

"Don't worry Jacob," Cam grinned, "tomorrow I can cook you some of your favorite foods."

"You cook," Jacob asked taking a bit out of his fish.

"Of course, unlike you I actually paid attention when mom explained to us how to make her recipes," Cam teased lightly.

Jacob growled at that stab at his inattentiveness.

"Although I do need some cooking supplies," Cam looked at Billy pleadingly.

Billy sighed. "I guess we can go to the market tomorrow."

"Yay," Cam pumped his fist in happiness.

Jacob rolled his eyes while Billy gave him a small smile of amusement.

"Um, do you need a place to sleep," Billy asked the angel hesitantly.

"I don't sleep," Cam sighed.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll turn in for the night. I'll call the tribe in the morning for the meeting."

And with that Billy rolled back into his room.

This left Jacob and Cam all alone in the kitchen together. Jacob stared at the angel with narrowed eyes. Cam just chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Jacob didn't know why, but the more he was around this guy the closer he felt to him. It was almost as if Cam had a gravity pull that attracted Jacob to him. Jacob had never felt this way before, but he knew that it scared him.

Maybe if I repress it more it will go away, Jacob thought to himself.

…...

(Later that night)

"_Son, your mother is dead."_

"_I'm sorry but here injuries were too severe."_

"_There was nothing we could do to save her."_

Jacob was tossing and turning in his bed. The memories of his mother's death kept on playing in his head over and over again like an endless sonata.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," Jacob kept whimpering in his sleep.

Suddenly, a hand gently touched Jacob's forehead. As the hand glowed with an unknown power, Jacob started to slowly calmed down until he finally went back to sleep peacefully.

"Still having that huh Jacob," Cam sighed taking his hand off of Jacob's forehead. Cam stared up at the ceiling in boredom.

"Not what do I do," Cam asked himself.

…

(That morning)

Jacob awoke to the smell something cooking in the kitchen.

Getting up out of bed, Jacob slowly made his way to kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey dad what are you," Jacob's his widen when he saw who was at the stove.

"You," Jacob looked at the angel in exasperation.

Cam smirked and flipped another pancake off of the stove and onto a plate.

"I told you I could cook," Cam shrugged, "all you have to do is follow the instructions on the box. Good thing we had that spare box of pancake mix in the cupboard."

"These are actually pretty good," Billy claimed taking another bit of his stack of pancakes.

"Dad," Jacob cried.

"What I'm hungry," Billy muffled with his mouthful.

Cam placed a couple pancakes on a plate and handed them to Jacob.

Jacob eyed the food for a brief second before taking the plate and sitting down at the table.

Hesitantly, he took a couple bits of the pancakes. His eyebrows rose at how good they tasted.

"Well," Cam looked at Jacob eager to get his opinion.

Calming down somewhat, Jacob gave the angel a dry expression.

"There alright," Jacob gave him a casual shrug.

Cam, knowing Jacob's mannerisms, knew that he liked them and proceeded to clap his hands gleefully.

"I knew you'd like them," Cam grinned and sporadically hugged Jacob.

"Hands off," Jacob snapped throwing him off.

A thought suddenly struck Jacob.

"Hey, how were you able to be in kitchen when I couldn't even walk away from you," Jacob asked.

"Because I control the force field that keeps up together," Cam smirked.

Billy's head snapped up at that revelation.

"What force…"

"Billy," they heard a voice call out from the living room.

The three of them looked over to see Sue Clearwater in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Um, everyone's here now," Sue told him politely.

"Thank you Sue," Billy gave her a nod, "we'll be there in just a second."

"Hi Miss. Clearwater," Cam waved at her happily.

Sue gave him a weird look before waving back awkwardly. Not seeing any more reason to stay in kitchen any longer, Sue left to wait with the others.

"We're having the meeting this early in the morning," Jacob asked.

"Might as well get it over with," Billy shrugged.

"Fine," Jacob agreed standing up to go into the living room.

"Hold it," Cam interjected sternly, "you need to finish eating."

Jacob groaned.

"Come on Jacob just a couple more pancakes," Billy pleaded, "you need to keep you strength up."

"Alright, alright," Jacob rolled his eyes as he sat back down, "freaking nags."

"I'll go introduce myself to everybody," Cam announced flying into the living room.

…

(Living Room)

"Do you think Billy was telling the truth," Seth asked excitedly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Sam shrugged indifferently.

"This is such a bunch of bull," Paul scoffed, "there is no such thing as guardian angels."

Just then Cam flew into the room.

"Hello Quileute's," Cam greeted loudly, "I'm Cam."

Leah looked at Paul who was overcome with shock.

"You were saying," Leah gave him a smirk.

"I've been waiting forever to meet you guys," Cam cried out happily, "you guys are awesome!"

Everyone sat in shock as they took in his perky attitude.

"So, guardian angel huh," Jared asked.

Cam nodded his head.

"Yep," Cam nodded, "been one for the last fifth teen years."

"How about you explain that," Jacob demanded he and his father came in the living room and got comfortable.

"Okay," Cam nodded.

Cam cleared his throat dramatically.

"Long, long, ago there was man and a woman. Man loved woman very much. Woman loved man probably even more than man loved woman. And as we all know, when a man and woman love each other very much…"

"Will you just get to the point already," Jacob snapped.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Cam pouted, "when Jacob was born I was as well and as a result I became his guardian angel. It's always a one in a million chance that angel is born at the same time as a human so when it happens we become bonded to them." 

"So what exactly do you do," Sam asked.

Cam shrugged.

"Stop Jacob from doing stupid things like attempting to steal Paul's car to give it a test drive, or pushing Leah into the ocean when she isn't looking."

Jacob winced as he noticed Leah and Paul glaring at him.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth," Quil Sr. asked with narrowed eyes.

"The flying doesn't do it for you," Cam asked dryly, "ask either Billy or Jacob. I've already proven to know things about them that no normal person should know.

Quil Sr. looked over to Billy. The elder gave him a shrug.

"He did know some things about us that no one else should know," Billy admitted.

"As a guardian angel I have many uses to my charge," Cam stared down at Jacob inventively, "but the main thing is to be his voice of reason."

"Can't you go back to point where we can't see you again," Jacob asked rudely.

Cam snorted.

"Sure I could, but now that you've seen me I don't have to anymore (at least according to angel rules anyway)."

"Angel rules," Billy repeated with interest.

Cam gave him a fearful look.

"I can't tell you about those," Cam told him nervously, "I could be killed if I did."

Shocked but understanding, Billy nodded his head satisfied with the answers he got.

"So what happens now," Quil asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Cam grinned, "you all can go about your daily lives, but this time filled with the awesomeness that is me!"

Jacob snorted at him.

"Now if were done here Billy, Jacob, and I need to go to the grocery store," Cam informed them.

Cam gave the pack a smile.

"Any of you guys want to come over tonight? I'm cooking dinner."

Embry blinked up at him.

"What are you cooking," he asked curiously.

"My favorite foods from mom's recipe collection," Cam squealed, "Swiss steak, corn chowder, sweet potato salad, and for desert, wild grape dumplings."

"Wild grape dumplings," Embry cried out, "I love those."

"Embry, he probably won't even do it right," Jacob told him, "he's never cooked before."

Cam glared at his charge.

"I'll show you," Cam pulled Jacob and Billy to the door.

"Too the grocery store," Cam announced loudly.

Jacob sighed angrily.

"I hate this already."

…

That's it for this chapter.

Sorry about nothing happening in this chapter guys. I'm just trying to establish everyone's character and get everyone situated in their roles in the story. Don't worry, the story will pick up next chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	3. New People

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been doing? I've been doing pretty well for the most part. My computer gave me a massive scare last week. For some reason a Trojan Keylogger made it onto my computer. Luckily, I have malwarebytes and was easily able to dispose of the problem. I still can't figure out how I got the Trojan though, I was on YouTube when the thing came up. Anyway, let's move on.

Thank you time! To my dear reviewers **KhairulJBlack**, **Lorna Roxen**, and **Charmed Forever Fan**. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you all. All of you make my day when you review my story. So again, thank you all so much.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

It was dinner time at the Black abode. Cam had managed to convince Embry and Quil to stay for dinner (much to Jacob's annoyance).

"Bon appetit," Cam called out as he set the last of the food on the table. Cam had managed to make everything that he had promised. It all looked good but looks can be deceiving.

In an instant, everyone dug into their food. Cam looked at everyone anxious to get there opinion on the food.

"Well," Cam rubbing his fingers nervously.

"It's good," Quil told him with his mouth full.

Cam clapped his hands in glee.

"It's nowhere near as good as mom's," Jacob added with a smirk.

Cam pouted and folded his arms together.

"But it still tastes really great though," Embry reassured the angel kindly.

"Aw," Cam ran over and hugged Embry fiercely.

"That's why I always liked you more than Jacob," Cam stated, "you're so nice to everyone."

As a blush made it onto Embry's face, Jacob couldn't help but let out a growl of anger. Jacob didn't quite understand what he was angry about but he didn't like Cam being so close to his friends.

"It's not that big of a deal," Embry replied nervously.

"Sure it is," Cam nuzzled his face, "the world needs more carrying people like you Embie."

"Will you knock it off," Jacob snapped.

This caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"Stop hitting on my friends you freak," Jacob snarled.

Cam blinked at him before putting on a smirk.

"Why does it bother you," Cam teased rubbing his hand over Embry's arm.

Jacob's resisted the urge to rip the angel away from his friend.

"Fine, do whatever you want I don't care," Jacob huffed biting into his food viciously.

Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before going back to their own food.

"You guy's ready for your math test tomorrow," Cam grinned at Quil and Embry.

Both of them winced at the word test.

"Please don't mention school when I'm eating," Quil pleaded, "it's one of the times I don't have to think about anything."

"I studied a little bit," Embry answered, "but I don't think Quil did."

"I don't have to study," Quil rolled his eyes, "that's what you're for."

Embry gave him a dry look.

"Mrs. Griffin is giving all of us separate tests," Embry informed him.

Both Quil and Jacob froze at that.

"Are you serious," Quil gulped.

"She sure did say that," Cam told him, "you were too busy drooling over your notebook to notice."

"Oh God," Quil panicked, "now what am I going to do?"

Billy snorted at him.

"Deal with the consequences of your actions by not cheating," Billy responded. He looked toward Cam sternly.

"That also means you can't go to school with them Cam."

"What do you mean," Cam demanded.

"I don't want you turning invisible and helping them out on their test," Billy explained, "there are somethings these boys have to do for themselves and school is one of them."

Cam looked down at his feet with a worried gaze.

"Can you not be away from Jacob that long," Billy asked in concern.

"Hm," Cam's head snapped up, "no I can. That's not the problem."

Everyone waited to hear what the problem was.

Cam smiled at them all happily.

"It's not nothing you guys have to worry about," Cam replied lying somewhat, "it's more my problem than any of yours."

"But what am I supposed to do with all that time by myself," Cam pouted.

"You could explore the town a little bit," Billy suggested.

"Billy," Jacob hissed, "what if he goes nuts or something?"

"I'm not the one who's going to go nuts," Cam murmured.

"What," Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Cam waved him off. He turned his gaze to Billy and gave him a grin.

"That's a great idea _dad_," Cam looked pointedly at Jacob, "I would love to explore this town and see things for myself."

Jacob, who was miffed that Cam seemed to listen to his father rather than him, snorted at the angel.

"At least you'll be out of my hair," he retorted.

A brief flinch struck Cam's face before he rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen.

…

(The next morning)

"I'm gone," Jacob announced as he walked out the door. Embry and Quil were waiting for him outside.

Cam stuck his head out the window.

"Good luck on your test Embry," Cam cried out, "I hope you get at least a sixty Quil."

He smirked at his charge.

"I hope you fail Jacob," Cam shouted, "to busy watching all those damn Indiana Jones movies to study."

Jacob flipped him off before walking off with his boys to school.

Cam turned around and gave Billy a grin.

"I'm off," Cam announced.

"Already," Billy looked at him in shock.

Cam nodded.

"I can't wait to go out and see what Forks, Washington has to offer," Cam exclaimed, "the most exciting places Jacob goes are movie theaters and car shops."

Billy chuckled amusedly.

"Yeah that sounds like Jacob," Billy urged him off, "go and have fun."

Cam gave him a mock salute before marching toward the door. Before he left though, he spotted some fishing poles in the corner.

"Are you going fishing," Cam asked him.

"Oh yeah," Billy grinned, "the fish are biting today."

"Oh," was all Cam said back. He stared longingly at the fishing rods.

Billy looked from the angel to the rods.

"Is something the matter," Billy asked.

"Can I come with you," Cam asked hesitantly.

Billy eyebrows rose.

"I don't see why you would but sure," Billy gave him a nod, "I was planning on going around one o'clock."

Cam squealed and hugged Billy fiercely.

"Thanks daddio," Cam giggled, "you're the best!"

With that, Cam ran out of the house.

Billy looked at the spot the angel just was with amusement.

"What a strange boy," Billy commented.

…

Cam looked around the town with great interest. While he still worried about Jacob, it felt good to be on his own for a little while.

Cam was so busy walking around the place he didn't notice where he was going a accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Cam apologized sheepishly. He was a little embarrassed because angels were supposed to be graceful and cautious, not clumsy and distracted.

"That's alright," the boy said giving him a bright smile.

This tall boy looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. He had long, curly hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin that had some muscles on it.

To put it short he was attractive, to say the least. However, there was something about this boy that was vaguely familiar to Cam. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure he had seen this boy before.

"I haven't seen you around here before," the boy flirted, "you got a name cutie?"

Cam blushed and looked down at his hands.

"My names Cam," Cam replied, "I'm just in town visiting some friends."

"The names Justin," he pointed at himself arrogantly, "nice to meet you, new boy. What are you doing walking around here all by yourself?"

Cam gave him a shrug.

"Just wanted to see the town," Cam claimed.

"By yourself," Justin gasped mockingly, "a cute little thing like you could be swept up by anybody."

Like you, Cam said to himself.

Justin bowed to the angel.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour beautiful."

Cam narrowed his eyes at the boy, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Great," Justin cried putting his arm around Cam and began to walk them someplace.

If he tries anything stupid I'll just knock him out, Cam told himself.

(Two Hours Later)

"Well that was…a unique way to show someone around," Cam said as they Justin finished up the tour.

"What," Justin chuckled, "I thought I did a good job as a tour guide."

"Showing me the best make out spots does not make you a good tour guide," Cam informed him dryly, "it makes you a hornball."

Justin shrugged and gave the angel a smirk.

"Can't argue with that," Justin laughed.

Cam had to fight a smile off of his face as well.

"Let's go get something to eat," Justin pointed at the nearest restaurant.

"But I don't have any money on me," Cam quickly interjected.

"Don't worry about it cutie I got you covered," Justin reassured him.

"Great," Cam mumbled.

He wasn't sure if angels could eat food or not. Sure he's cooked for the Blacks but he never tried food out of fear that something might happen to his body.

Both boys entered the restaurant and sat down at booth. They waited patiently for the waitress to come and give them their menus.

"So, how long are you staying here," Justin asked the angel casually.

"Um, for as long as I'm required to," Cam shrugged, "not sure how long that will be."

"Okay," Justin shook his head in confusion, "does that mean you are free to come to the LGBT mixer tomorrow night?" 

"I'll have to check with my dad…," Cam eyes widen as he realized what was said to him.

"Hey," Cam protested loudly, "what makes you thinks I'm gay?"

Justin snorted at him.

Cam was about to yell at him some more, but unfortunately there waitress has just shown up.

"Hello boys," she greeted kindly handing them their menus. She eyed the two of them critically.

"Are you two skipping school," she demanded sternly.

"I dropped out to work at my dad's Auto Shop," Justin answered and then pointed to Cam, "and he's new in town. I was just showing him the sites."

"Aw, how sweet of you," she cooed.

"I'll just have a burger, fries, and a shake," Justin told the waitress.

"I'll have the same thing," Cam said.

"Alright then," she took back the menus and gave them both a smile, "I'll be back with you food in a minute."

After she left, Cam turned his gaze to Justin.

"You didn't answer my question," Cam stated.

"What question," Justin raised any eyebrow at him.

"Why do you assume I'm gay," Cam reminded him.

"Oh that, well I'm sure you can guess that I'm gay."

"Really," Cam remarked dryly, "you hide it so well."

Justin smirked at his attitude.

"As you may or may not know," Justin spoke dramatically, "us gays have a supernatural bond with each other. We can tell when one of us is in the vicinity instantly."

Cam just looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Plus I think you look like a girl," Justin added cheekily.

Cam rolled his eyes at him but didn't correct him.

"So are you saying you're not gay," Justin asked.

"To tell you the truth, I've never thought that much about my sexuality," Cam admitted, "but I do think I lean more towards men than women."

Justin gave the boy a lecherous grin.

…

(At La Push High School)

"I failed," Quil announced, "I completely and totally failed that test."

The three of them had just came out of math class after taking their test.

"You don't know that," Embry denied.

Quil gave him a strange look.

"Yes I do," Quil told him obviously, "I didn't know anything on that test." 

"You probably did better than I did," Jacob snorted.

Suddenly, they were all pushed aside by a guy almost as bulking as they were.

"Get the hell out of the way losers," Kyle, the school bully, snarled.

"Whatever Kyle," Jacob rolled his eyes at him.

"Black, you're speaking again," Kyle said mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean," Jacob replied with narrowed his eyes.

Kyle smirked at him nastily.

"After that Bella chick dumped you, you stopped talking," Kyle chuckled, "it's good to see you gained your voice back."

At this point a crowd was forming amongst the students. They looked like they wanted fight to happen.

"She didn't dump me," Jacob growled.

"Oh yeah that's right you were never dating," Kyle taunted, "how pathetic. Poor Jacob, you never even stood a chance at banging her."

Jacob's anger increase tenfold as he glared at the bully in front of him.

"Dude calm down," Embry urged grabbing his arm, "let's just get out of here."

"Yeah," Quil grabbed his other arm, "don't do something you might regret."

Jacob wasn't budging though. He continued to growl at the mean spirited boy that was looking at him smugly.

"What are you going to do little Jacob sick your dad on me," Kyle laughed.

As Jacob started too march to the boy, Embry and Quil's grips got tighter.

"Calm down," Embry ordered, "you can't let this guy get to you."

But Jacob couldn't calm down. Even though he was trying his hardest to calm himself he just couldn't seem to do it.

Jacob felt himself slowly losing control of himself. This isn't like when he normally phase. This felt like something worse to him.

…

Cam winced as he felt a sharp pull in his head. In an instant, his mind was shown images of Jacob at school being taunted by the schools bully.

"Not again," Cam groaned.

"What is it," Justin asked.

"I have to go the bathroom really quick," Cam stated. Before Justin could say anything back, Cam rushed out of the booth and into the bathroom. He entered a stall and locked it closed.

"I hope my powers work at this long a distance," Cam said to himself.

Focusing his thoughts, Cam used the connection he had with Jacob to link his powers with Jacob's emotions. Using said link, he began to ease Jacob's anger. Slowly, Cam felt himself help Jacob control his anger and calm himself down.

…

Jacob shook his head as he felt himself gain to control again. He really had no idea what helped him, but whatever it was he was grateful for it.

"I don't have time for this," Jacob retorted ripping his hands away from his friends and walking away leaving everyone slack jawed at his sudden change.

…

Cam breathed deeply in exhaustion. That was getting harder and harder for him to do.

Luckily, he was able to gain control of himself and go back to his seat at the booth. Cam noticed that there food had arrived.

"How long was I gone," Cam asked Justin.

Justin shrugged as he continued to eat his meal.

"A couple minutes," Justin informed him.

It felt like an hour, Cam said to himself.

Cam looked down at the food in front of him with apprehension.

"It's good, try it," Justin urged.

Hesitantly, Cam picked up his burger and took a little bite of it. His eyes widen in delight as he swallowed the food.

"This is good," Cam muffled with his mouth full.

Justin chuckled at him.

(A couple minutes later)

"I have to go home," Cam told the boy he just met, "I got something to do with my dad."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I have to get back to the shop to. Are you going to come to the mixer though? I would love to see you there."

With a sigh, Cam slowly nodded his head at the older male.

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great," Justin grinned at him happily, "just come by Crawl's Auto Shop around six o'clock tomorrow. I'll take you to the place."

Cam agreed and watched as he walked away. Cam walked to the Black residents deep in thought. His mind was focused on his charge.

"Jacob needs to move on from that Bella girl," Cam thought aloud, "that's probably the reason he got so angry. That's the only reason he's been getting angry these past couple weeks."

"If he doesn't move on soon, it might be the end of him."

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	4. Set Up

Howdy everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been? I've been having a lot of fun. The best part of this past week is that my grandparents came over for a visit. Sadly, they told us that their dog just passed away. I'm gonna miss that old Rottweiler. He was a really big part of our family.

Enough sad new though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **KhairulJBlack**, **Lorna Roxen**, and **Charmed Forever Fan**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

"Where the hell are they," Jacob mumbled to himself as he sat on his couch lazily.

Jacob has been home for the past two hours and hasn't seen hide nor hair of his father or Cam. What could they be possibly doing without him?

Hearing the front door open, Jacob's head snapped over to see Cam and Billy just coming back from whatever they were doing. Billy had an amused look on his face while Cam's was one of sadness.

"What were you two doing," Jacob demanded.

"Fishing," Billy chuckled as his gaze turned to Cam.

"I didn't get a single fish," Cam whined, "none of them came to me."

"You did get some," Billy told him, "but you were too anxious and pulled them in to early."

Cam pouted and folded his arms.

"I thought that's what you were supposed to do," Cam claimed.

Billy let another chuckle at the angel.

Jacob looked between the two of them with a strange look on his face.

"How come you two are so buddy-buddy all of a sudden," Jacob asked with narrowed eyes.

"Cam just asked to go fishing with me so let him," Billy shrugged, "it's not that big a deal."

"It was fun," Cam cried snapping himself out of his sad mood, "even though I didn't get any fish."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at them before waving them off.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room," Jacob huffed.

"Aren't the pack hanging out at Sam's place right now," Cam wondered.

"Probably," Jacob replied.

Cam gave Jacob a smile of encouragement.

"So? Why don't you go hang out with them?"

"Because I don't want to," Jacob retorted smartly.

Cam groaned at his charge.

"You've spent enough time in your room. All you do in their read and sleep. What kind of life is that?"

"Yeah, Jacob go out and have some fun with your friends," Billy added.

Cam gave Jacob a smug smiled at the backup he got from Billy.

Jacob groaned loudly.

Cam floated over to his charge and started ushering him toward the door.

"Come on, come on, come on. I don't have all day."

"Alright stop pushing me," Jacob growled as they walked out of the house.

Billy couldn't help but smile as Cam managed to force Jacob out of the house.

"Maybe this angel's thing won't be so bad after all," Billy mused to himself.

…

"Why did you go fishing with my dad," Jacob asked his guardian angel as they made their way to Sam's place.

Cam gave him a sadden smile as he floated alongside him.

"Because it's been so long since we went with him. I missed going on those fishing trips."

Jacob had to admit, it has been a long time since he went fishing with his dad. Sometimes he did missing doing it but he never got around to asking his dad about going on another trip.

"I just grew out of it I guess," Jacob shrugged.

"You never grow out of spending time with you parent," Cam told him.

"You sound like a damn fortune cookie," Jacob rolled his eyes at him.

"And yet I'm right," Cam smirked, "and you know I'm right to."

Jacob opened his mouth to respond, only to be tackled by his two best friends.

"Long time no see," Embry claimed.

"Never thought we'd see you again," Quil grinned putting Jacob in a head lock.

"Get off me," Jacob grumbled with a hint of amusement in his voice, "you both saw me at school."

"Yeah," Quil had just let go of him, "but we don't ever see you around here anymore." 

"That would be because of me," Cam grinned.

"Good work my man," Embry laughed high fiving the angel.

"You can get Jacob to do whatever the hell you want as long as you annoy him enough," Cam pointed out.

"True," Embry nodded.

"But you'll have to hear his bitching about it the whole day though," Quil added.

Both Cam and Embry nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Jacob shouted, "I'm standing right here assholes!"

"Whatever," Quil waved him off, "let's just go inside the house."

All of them walked into Sam's home to find everyone in the living room.

"Oh, this is bullshit," they heard someone cry out.

Walking deeper into the house they saw everyone sitting around the TV watching Paul, Kim, Jared, and Seth play Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"I did worse than Kim," Paul eyed in shock before throwing down his controller, "I'm so done with this game."

"What's wrong with that Paul," Kim giggled from beside him.

"You've never played this game before and I've been playing it since the game came out," Paul rolled his eyes.

This caused a series of chuckling to go around the room.

Seth looked over his shoulder and saw our group in the living rooms door way.

"Hey you guys," Seth waved at them enthusiastically bringing attention to their arrival.

"So Jake finally decided to crawl out of his little hole," Paul taunted.

"Watch it," Jacob warned him.

"Come on guys don't fight," Jared groaned.

Thankfully, Emily walked in at that moment breaking up a potential fight.

"Anybody want a snack," Emily called out. She walked in the room carrying a big basket of muffins.

In an instant, all the guys rushed over and each took about two to three muffins.

Cam, seeing Kim sitting down near the TV by herself, felt this was a great time to introduce himself.

"Hello," Cam flew over to her shocking her somewhat. He held out his hand for her to shake as he floated above her."

Kim, who had heard from Jared about him, looked at him in amazement but not fear.

"Nice to meet you," Kim replied shyly shaking his hand. She was always shy around new people.

"Aw, you don't have to shy around me Kimmie," Cam reassured her with a grin, "just think of me as that awesome friend of Jacob's that you can't help but love.

Kim giggled at him.

"That's your angel," Emily asked Jacob. She gestured to the boy talking to Kim.

"Unfortunately," Jacob muffled taking a bit of his muffin.

"He seems nice," Emily commented with a nod.

"That's because you haven't been around him long enough," Jacob grumbled.

Just then, Sam walked into the room. He looked from Jacob to Cam with narrowed eyes.

"Cam could I see you up stairs for a moment," Sam called out.

Everyone in the room got quiet.

"Why," Jacob asked sounding protective without meaning to.

"It's just a talk Jacob," Sam reassured him, "nothing more."

Cam, clueless as to what was happening, walked upstairs with the alpha hesitantly. He made a note to ignore the curious looks everyone was giving him.

"What's up big man," Cam asked as soon as they were in farthest room from the stairs.

"Do you know if there is something wrong with Jacob," Sam demanded.

"What do you mean," Cam replied.

"Embry and Quil told me he almost went berserk in school today," Sam informed the angel, "he doesn't normally act like that. I wanted to know if you knew of something troubling him."

"Same thing that's been troubling him lately," Cam responded, "Bella."

"Bella," Sam sighed in annoyance, "what about her?"

"He needs to get over her," Cam stated, "any anger he has related to her brings out his inner wolf. I try to contain it but the wolf gains more of an edge on me each time Jacob gets pissed off."

"So all he needs is to just move on from that Bella girl," Sam claimed simply,

"Yep," Cam shrugged happily.

"Alright thanks," Sam shook the angels hand gratefully, "I'll try to get pack to help out with that."

"Anytime boss man," Cam grinned.

As they walked out of the room, they spotted Paul heading into the bathroom.

"I getting ready to head out," he told Sam, "gonna cruise around pick up chicks."

Sam looked to Cam who wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Why don't you take Jacob with you," Sam suggest to him.

Paul gave his alpha a look of pure disgust.

"Why," Paul demanded.

"Don't you want to help him get over that Bella girl," Cam suggested.

"What does that have to do with me," Paul grunted in annoyance.

"You won't have to hear his whining, complaining, and bitching about her anymore," Cam replied in a singsong voice.

Paul thought about this for a brief moment before sighed heavily.

"Fine," Paul huffed, "but he better not cramp my style."

Sam and Cam grinned before walking past him and back downstairs.

"What did you guys talk about," Jacob asked intrusively.

Cam floated over to his charge and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Lil Jakey," Cam replied mockingly, "just some grown up stuff."

Jacob smacked his hand away and turned his back to him in a huff.

"I'm heading out," Paul announced, "gonna ride around maybe pick up some chicks."

He looked at Jacob specifically.

"Any of you losers want to come with me," Paul asked.

"Jacob how about you go with him," Cam suggested loudly.

"How about no," Jacob said back.

"Why not," Cam pouted before he put on a grin, "your young, attractive, single why don't you go out there and explore the dating world."

"Why are you always so hyper," Jacob replied.

"Why are you so lame," Cam replied back smartly.

"Come on Jake," Quil put a hand on his friends shoulder in reassurance, "me and Embry will go with you, it will be fun."

Embry shuffled his feet nervously as he stared at the floor.

"You sure Clare won't mind you going," Paul taunted.

"Shut up," Quil glared at him.

Paul rolled his eyes and picked up his keys from the counter.

"Look I'm going be in my car, if you're not in it in five minutes tough shit."

And with that, he left the house slamming the door shut.

"You _need_ a girlfriend," Quil stressed, "it'll be better for all of us."

"It's too early for me move on," Jacob shook his head in defiance, "I need a little more time."

"Who's it going to hurt just to test the waters," Quil stood up dragging Jacob along with him, "it'll be fun." 

"Not really," Jacob denied, "but I'll go just so shut all of you up."

"Yah," Cam cheered. Looking over at Embry he saw that the young Quileute had a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong Embie," Cam asked sweetly.

This seemed to snap Embry out of whatever he was thinking.

"Nothing, don't worry about me," Embry smiled falsely and went to catch up with his friends.

Cam raised an eyebrow at him before floating after him out the door.

"Lucky you" Paul stated as Embry and Cam climbed in the car, "you had about two seconds left."

"We're off boys," Paul announced tearing out of the Uley's drive way.

…

"What about that girl," Cam directed Jacob to a girl sitting a table by herself.

They all decided to go to mall to hang out. Paul had ditched the four of them some time ago to chase after some check he claimed was eyeing him.

"What about those girls," Cam pointed to a group of girls talking amongst themselves at a table.

"Cam," Jacob rubbed his eyes tiredly while Quil and Embry just looked at the angel in amusement.

"Or that girl or that girl or that one," Cam pointed randomly to a number of girls around the mall.

"Cam…"

"One of these girls must interest you," Cam claimed in annoyance.

"Cam," Jacob shouted getting his attention, "that's not how this works."

Cam blinked at his charge curiously.

"What do you mean," Cam asked.

"You're supposed to be discreet when checking out girls," Quil chuckled, "you're not supposed point and scream around the mall."

"Discreet is boring," Cam pouted. He looked over to a group of girls that were casually looking over at them and giggling.

"I'm going to talk to those girls over there," Cam proclaimed.

"Please don't," Jacob shook his head in embarrassment.

It was already too late. Cam was already walking to the table where the three girls were sitting at.

"Hello," Cam greeted loudly sitting in an empty seat beside the girls.

"You're a bold one aren't you," the blue eyed girl proclaimed in amusement.

"In the business I am you have to be bold," Cam informed them, "my name is Cam. Who are beautiful ladies?"

The girls looked to each other before answering.

"I'm Kayla," the blue replied "and these are my friends Jenna and Marie."

They waved at the angel politely.

"What business are you in exactly," Jenna asked.

"The business of being of being a good friend," Cam told them.

"You see my friend Jacob over there," Cam pointed to Jacob, Embry and Quil who were pointedly not looking in their direction, "he's the one in the middle."

"Oh, mean the hot one," Kayla asked with a giggle.

"All three of them are hot Kayla," Marie corrected.

"Yeah but Jacob's a little bit hotter," Kayla claimed.

"I like the shy one myself," Jenna announced gazing at Embry.

Cam cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry," Marie apologized looking a bit sheepish, "we got a bit off track."

"I noticed," Cam smirked, "anyway, Jacob suffered a devastating heartbreak recently. He used to be such a bright guy, but now he's depressed all the time. It's really been hurting him a lot."

The girls awed in unison.

"I'm trying to get him a date," Cam smiled at them enthusiastically, "so he can hurry up and move on."

"Is he ready to move on," Jenna asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Cam replied, "I just can't stand to see him so depressed all the time." 

"You are such a sweetheart," Kayla said nicely.

"Yeah, I know," Cam gave them a smug look, "would any of you ladies care to go out with him."

The three girls looked at each other in hesitation.

"If he wants to I'd go out with him," Kayla claimed.

"Yah," Cam cheered clapping his hands loudly.

"But it have to be a group thing since I don't know him," Kayla hugged her friends fiercely

"Not a problem," Cam waved off her requested, "his friends are dateless to."

"Good," Kayla nodded her head, "can you ask them if they want to meet somewhere tomorrow night."

"Okie dokie," Cam got up to leave.

"Wait," Marie held up her hand to stop him.

Cam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about you," Marie asked, "we have another close friend we could set you up with."

"No thanks," Cam denied, "I'm going to a LGBT mixer tomorrow night."

All the girls raised their eyebrows at him.

"What," Cam looked at them in confusion.

"You're just so bold," Jenna smiled at him, "it's nice to see a homosexual guy not afraid to show his sexuality." 

"I think I'm bisexual actually," Cam turned smirked at the girls again, "and I told you. You have to be bold in the business I'm in."

This sent the girls in another fit of giggles.

"Here my numbers," Kayla said through her giggles handing Cam a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Cam wave at them, "bye ladies!"

"Bye Cam," they waved back.

Cam ran back to the seat where the guys were sitting.

"What happened," Quil asked excitedly as Cam sat back down next to them.

"You three are going on a date," Cam proclaimed loudly showing off the number he got.

"You were actually able to get a number," Jacob questioned in disbelief.

"What do you mean the three of us," Embry asked nervously.

Cam rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Tomorrow night's going to be fun," Cam laughed.

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	5. Dates

Hello again everyone its JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter of this story.

This last week has been a little rough for me. I spent the last week at my grandparents' house because my family and I had a family reunion near where they lived. I got to tell you that I feel so uncomfortable at family reunions. I'm one of the youngest of my generation so I don't really know some of the older people in my family, but one of the strangest things is that everyone seemed to know me. It's all so very weird for me.

I think it would be best if I alternate updates between this story and My Target Mind. I love both stories and want to continue to further their storylines. That means that since this story got an update this week, My Target Mind will get updated next week. I hope you guys don't mind.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to KhairulJBlack, Charmed Forever Fan, imaginesex, and pleaseupdate for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when you guys review and I appreciate it a lot.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

"You should wear that cool looking black shirt on your date tonight," Cam stated as he rummaged through Jacob's closet.

"First of all, which black shirt because I have a lot of them and second of all, stop throwing around my clothes," Jacob ordered dodging other shirt that Cam seemed to dislike.

"I'm looking for that TMNT shirt you use to wear," Cam murmured not paying attention to his charge in the slightest.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't wear that anymore," Jacob told the angel, "I use to wear that shirt before I phased."

It's not for you it's for me," Cam replied simply. He his eyes widen as he found what he was looking over for.

"Here it is," Cam squealed. In his excitement he ripped of the white shirt he was wearing to put on the green shirt in his hand.

Jacob couldn't help but notice that Cam had a somewhat toned body. Granted Cam wasn't anywhere near his size, but he looked pretty nice.

"I love this shirt," Cam sighed. He turned around and saw Jacob tapping his foot at him impatiently.

"What," Cam blinked at him.

"Who's going to clean all this up," Jacob gestured to all the clothes on the floor in exasperation.

Cam looked around room and then back at Jacob.

"It doesn't look any different than it did before," Cam smirked at his charging teasingly.

Jacob growled at him.

"Okay, okay," Cam rolled his at him, "don't get your panties in a knot I'll clean it up. Until then, try this on."

Cam tossed Jacob a well-fitting black shirt and slacks.

Easily, Jacob caught the shirt and pants.

"I don't know about this," Jacob sighed.

"What the clothes," Cam asked expecting himself in the mirror.

"No the date," Jacob admitted reluctantly, "I just don't think I'm ready."

"That's the thing, you might be ready but you might not know it yet," Cam explained.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nobody's asking you to get a girlfriend," Cam told his charge calmly, "we just want you to stop mopping around and feeling sorry for yourself. You're not doing anything but taking up space."

"Ouch," Jacob flinched at that jab at how he acting playfully.

"The truth hurts," Cam smirked, "now hurry up and get dressed it's almost time for your date."

"Fine," Jacob grumbled and looked at Cam expectantly.

Feeling eyes on him, Cam turned around look back at Jacob in confusion.

"Well," Jacob gestured to the door, "aren't you going to leave?"

"Why," Cam raised an eyebrow at him, "it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"What," a blush started to develop on Jacob's face.

Cam rolled his eyes.

"The whole 'I've been with you since you were born' thing keeps flying past your head for some reason," Cam pointed out in amusement.

Jacob glared at his guardian angel.

"If it makes you feel any better you're pretty well equipped," Cam looked at him innocently, "at least compared to some of members of the pack anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean," Jacob demanded embarrassed, "and how would you know that anyway?"

"I told you I get bored following you around all the time," Cam answered dryly, "when you were talking to somebody I had to find something to occupy myself."

"So you decided to measure dick sizes," Jacob asked angrily.

Cam rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you guys have conversations with each other naked after patrol. Seriously, who does that?"

Jacob huffed and decided to just drop the subject. Taking off his clothes he started to put on the outfit Cam picked out for him.

Thankfully, he didn't notice Cam gaze lingering on him somewhat.

"Aren't you going to ask," Cam said after about a minute passed.

"Ask what," Jacob grunted.

"You know what," Cam smirked, "the obvious question that I'm about ninety percent you're thinking of."

"I don't know what you talking," Jacob denied, "I don't what to know anything else from you."

"You sure," Cam teased, "not even Paul."

"Shut up," Jacob grinded out.

"Fine," Cam pouted and left the room. However, he did peak his head in the door."You know it's that much of a difference between you and…."

Jacob growled and tossed a pillow at the door as Cam ran off laughing hysterically.

"Stupid angel," Jacob mumbled to himself.

…

"I don't want to do this," Quil proclaimed.

"We know Quil," Jared told him.

"If feel like a bad imprinter," Quil continued on.

"We know Quil," Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to have any fun," Quil informed the pack

"We know Quil," Leah said tiredly.

"And I can't…"

"We know Quil," the pack told him in unison.

Seth's eye lit up suddenly.

"Hey, know Quil," Seth grinned, "get it? Noquil like Nyquil."

As Seth started laughing, everyone else just groaned at the stupid joke.

"Shut up Seth," Leah glared at her little brother.

"Quil you don't have think of this as a date. Remember this is for Jacob," Emily reminded him, "just tell the girls that you have a thing for someone else and your only here for your friend."

"That'll work," Quil asked.

"It's better than you pretending to like her and she ends up getting a crush on you," Jared advised smartly

"Embry what's wrong with you," Seth asked as he noticed the other Quileute sitting in a corner of the room by himself quietly.

Embry's head snapped at the acknowledgment of himself.

"He's probably nervous," Quil guessed answering for his friend, "he's never been on a date before."

Embry gave Quil a grateful smile. Due to Embry's shy nature, Quil and Jacob tended to answer questions for him sometimes. Quil did it more than Jacob and Embry was thankfully that they did.

"Time for you virgins to get laid," Cam proclaimed loudly as he walked in the Uley household, Jacob following close behind.

"Dammit Cam," Jacob groaned.

"I'm just joking," Cam waved his charge off. His gaze turned to Embry and Quil.

"Seriously, you guys need to get out of here," Cam started to push them out of the door.

"Um, why aren't you going again," Embry asked.

"Because I didn't get a date for myself," Cam answered simply.

"Why didn't you get a date for yourself," Quil questioned.

Cam shrugged, "I have things to do."

"What could you possibly have to do," Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me," Cam winked at his charge, "just focus on having a good time."

"But where are you…"

"No time to talk gotta go," before anyone could say anything else, Cam had flown out the door and off into the sky.

"I wonder what he's up to," Jacob wondered with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry about him Jake," Quil told his friend, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Jacob let out a grunt of agreement. Good thing for them Cam told them where the girls wanted to meet at beforehand.

"Let's get this over with," Quil cried out.

…

Once at safe distance, Cam discreetly landed on a sidewalk.

"Crawl's Auto Shop should be around here somewhere," Cam thought aloud as he started walking around the street.

He stopped once he came upon the sign for the shop which right next to it.

So strange, I could have sworn I've been here before, Cam thought to himself. Shrugging it off as paranoia, Cam entered the shop.

Attached to the door was a bell which let out small ringing sound that could be heard around the room.

"Just a second," Cam heard somebody from the door behind the counter. Not a minute later Justin emerged from the door.

"Sexy and punctual," Justin grinned at the angel, "I like that."

Cam rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You ready to show me a good time," Cam asked eagerly.

"Baby I could show you good time in here," Justin gave him a suggestive leer.

A dry look was his only answer.

"Your loss," Justin shrugged, "time to roll out."

Snatching his keys from the counter, Justin guided Cam to his car. Immediately he started the engine and sped off.

Cam gasped in shock as they sped off, clearly going over the speed limit.

"You don't think we're going to fast," Cam asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Justin smirked pushing on the gas ever more.

Before Cam knew it, the car had stopped jerking him forward.

Good thing I had a seat belt, Cam thought to himself. He looked over to see Justin grinning at him excitedly.

"You regret coming with me yet," Justin taunted.

Cam snorted.

"Please, you just took me by surprise," Cam gave the boy a challenging look, "I can take anything you can dish out."

"Oh really," Justin responded slyly.

…

"Wow, you're right these are good," Jacob took another sip of his orange smoothie.

Kayla giggled at him.

"I told you," she responded smugly, "Jones' has the best smoothie place in town."'

The girls wanted to meet them at a smoothie place called Jones'. Currently, they were all sitting at a table making idle conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself big guy," Kayla hitting Jacob playfully.

"You mean Cam didn't say anything," Jacob looked honestly surprised at this revelation.

Marie shook her head.

"All he said was you needed to go on a date to get over the girl who dumped you," Marie blurted out.

"Marie," Jenna scolded.

"It's okay," Jacob replied quietly.

A comfortable silence fell over the group.

"Hey, let's all try to have a good time," Quil spoke up trying to cheer everyone up.

"No sense wasting this gorgeous day," Jenna added.

"Yeah," Jacob let a small smile come onto his face, "you guys are right."

"To having a good time," Kayla raised her drink and took a big gulp of time.

…

When Cam walked into the building, he was met with loud booming music.

"The music is so loud," Cam groaned holding his ear.

"Yeah, the DJ for these mixers loves to go crazy," Justin informed the angel. Looking around, Justin spotted a booth with four people sitting at it.

"There are my friends," Justin led Cam to the table.

"Dudes," Justin greeted loudly.

"Stop being so loud idiot," a spikey haired boy the table snapped playfully.

"What's with the jailbait," an ebony haired boy asked gesturing to Cam.

Justin put Cam in front of him as he started the introductions.

"Guys this Cam, Cam meet Mike…"

"Yo," the spikey haired boy said simply. He didn't seem too interested in him.

"Darien"

"What's up gorgeous," Darien said with a leer.

"Aaron"

The ebony haired boy just let out a grunt in response.

"and Grayson."

"Hi," Grayson greeted politely. He looked to be the only one that wanted to meet Cam.

"Nice to meet you all," Cam spoke with a smile.

Justin moved the both of them into the booth.

"Haven't seen you around here before," Grayson pointed out, "are you new?"

Cam blinked at the vague question.

"New in town or being bisexual," Cam asked.

"Both," Grayson clarified for him.

"I've only been in town for a little while," Cam told them, "and I guess I am a little new to being gay."

"So you've been in the closet for a while," Mike questioned.

Cam shook his head.

"I've never really had a problem with my sexuality," Cam admitted, "I just never had the opportunity to explore it."

"You'll have plenty of time to explore your sexuality with me babe," Justin grinned putting a hand on Cam's shoulder.

Cam chuckled lightly and took Justin's hand off of him.

"Looks like we finally found someone that isn't in love with you at first look Justin," Darien teased, "I like him already."

"Whatever," Justin rolled his eyes at his friend. Suddenly he stood up.

"The night is young, so are we so let's get ready to party," Justin shouted loudly.

…

Everyone in the movie theater was cracking up laughing at the movie that was showing.

Jacob and company were laughing the hardest at what was on screen.

"This is hilarious," Jacob grinned.

"Quil sure knows how to pick good movies," Kayla added.

Jacob looked at the girl beside him hesitantly.

"Listen Kayla, you're really fun and all…"

"But you don't want me to take this as a date date," Kayla finished for him.

"Um, sorry," Jacob rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's alright," Kayla waved off the apology, "I understand what you're going through. I just came out of a bad break up myself. Don't sweat it Jake."

Jacob sighed in relief.

"So can we be friends," Jacob asked her.

Kayla looked up at him with a smile.

"I'd like that," Kayla nodded.

"Good," Jacob nodded back at her.

"Um, Jacob is your friend Embry afraid of girls," Kayla asked.

"What do you mean," Jacob gave her a weird look at that question.

"Well, he just seems really uncomfortable when Jenna tries to make a move on him," Kayla pointed out.

Embry, Jenna, Quil, and Marie were all sitting a couple seats away from them (they said something about giving the two of them some privacy). Looking over, Jacob saw Embry smiled up at the movie screen. However, every time Jenna would try to get close to him his smile would drop and he would fidget in his seat.

"I never notice," Jacob admitted, "this is his first date ever. He might be just nervous. Embry always gets fidgety when he's nervous."

Kayla accepted the explanation calmly and went back to watching the movie. A comfortable silence ran through the air.

"I hope your friend Cam is having a good time," Kayla said after a couple minutes passed.

"Cam," Jacob was surprised that she brought him up.

"I think it's great that you and your friends support his bisexuality," Kayla sighed.

"Wait what," Jacob eyes widen in shock.

"Does he go to LGBT mixers often," Kayla asked.

"Wait what?"

…

Cam and Justin were on the dance floor together. The rest of Justin's friends were dancing around them.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Cam shrugged helpless as he tried to dance.

Justin chuckled at him.

"Just move your hips a little more," Justin advised took Cam hips and started to sway them for the angel.

Cam looked down at his hips and then back up at Justin.

"Wow, I'm doing it," Cam smiled brightly.

"You sure are baby," Justin grinned. He didn't take his hands off of Cam's hips.

"I've never had so much fun before," Cam declared, "this is…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open to the building reveal a very angry Quileute male.

"Cam," Jacob roared his face teeming with anger.

"…trouble," Cam sighed.

This couldn't be good.

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	6. Secrets

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan here with another chapter.

I know I'm kind of late but, happy belated Independence Day! I hope all of the people who celebrate on the fourth of July had fun and enjoyed yourselves. I had a lot of fun the fourth of July. I got to see so many different kinds of fireworks that night and eat so much food it was awesome.

Enough with that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **KhairulJBlack, Lorna Roxen, AidenVanHelsing, **and**Charmed Forever Fan**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Charmed Forever Fan: I don't mind questions at all. It just tells me that you're so interested in the story that you're curious about what's going to happen. It makes me happy. So give me as many questions as you like. At the moment I can't really answer your questions because they could spoil some of the plot for you. Sorry.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Brief Recap)

"_I've never had so much fun before," Cam declared, "this is…"_

_Suddenly, the door slammed open to the building reveal a very angry Quileute male._

"_Cam," Jacob roared his face teeming with anger._

"…_trouble," Cam sighed._

_This couldn't be good._

(End Brief Recap)

(General POV)

Jacob stomped toward his guardian angel, anger was written all over his face.

Everything seemed to stop in the room. No one moved a muscle as Jacob entered the room.

"Whoa," Darien gaped eyeing Jacob up and down, "who ordered the beef cake?"

Once next to him, Jacob grabbed Cam by the arm and pulled him closer to his body.

"What the hell are you doing," Jacob hissed.

Cam raised an eyebrow at him.

"First off, take your hand off of me."

Using his powers, Cam was easily able to force Jacob's hand off of him and even push him back a tiny bit.

"Second off, what are so pissed off about," Cam asked him.

"What I'm so pissed off about," Jacob retorted angrily, "the fact that you're here!"

"What's that supposed to mean," Cam questioned, "and could you not be so loud, there are people around us you know."

At this point Jacob finally looked around and realized that they were not alone. Everyone was looking at him and Cam with bated breath, wondering what was going to happen.

"Let's go outside," Jacob muttered grabbing Cam's shoulder and moving him toward the door.

"Hold up Black," Justin said putting his hand on Cam's other shoulder, "he didn't say that he wanted to go with you."

Jacob, who had not been paying attention to Justin, looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Crawl," Jacob growled out the name, "what are you doing here?" 

Justin gave him a mockingly smile.

"It's nice to see you again to Jacob," Justin greeted, "never thought I'd see you in an LGBT Mixer. Last time I checked you were hung over that Bella chick."

Cam looked at both of them confusedly. These two knew each other. Cam has been with Jacob his whole life and he didn't recognize Justin at all.

"Shut up," Jacob retorted pushing Justin's hand off of Cam, "and step off."

"Cam was having a good time with until you barged in like a maniac," Justin shot back, "if anyone needs to step off it's you."

As he felt Jacob's mood get worse, Cam felt he had to interfere before someone got hurt (that of course would be Justin).

"It's okay Justin," Cam reassured him, "little Jakie and I are going to have a little talk."

Cam patted his charges head like he was a child, while Jacob had a look of annoyance.

"Are you sure you're alright," Justin sent a distrusting look in Jacob's direction.

"Don't worry about me," Cam waved off his worrying, "Jacob's just in one of his moods. It's nothing to get worried about."

"I'm standing right here you know," Jacob reminded him.

"Indeed you are," Cam looked at his charge in mock surprise before walking the both of them outside. 

Cam immediately saw Embry and Quil standing near the door hesitantly. Quil looked confused while Embry's face was expressionless.

"What can I do for you Jakey," Cam asked as if he forgot what just happen a minute ago.

Jacob sighed in frustration.

"What were you doing at a gay club," Jacob repeated himself slowly.

"It's not a gay club," Cam informed him, "it's an LGBT Mixer. It's a place where homosexuals and lesbians can just hang out without being judged."

"Whatever, why are you here," Jacob demanded to know, "are you gay?"

"Bisexual," Cam corrected simply.

As Embry's eyes widened slightly, Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"How are you so sure your bi," Jacob asked.

Cam shrugged.

"I've just always had an attraction to men and women," Cam told him, "can't really explain why, I just do."

"And the reason why I'm here is to have fun," Cam told him excitedly.

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair.

"Why is my being here upset you so much," Cam asked curiously, "it's not that big of a deal."

To tell you the truth, Jacob didn't really know why he was so angry. So many emotions were flowing through him right now it was unbelievable. He wasn't really angry when he walked in the room, but when he saw Cam dancing with _that _guy rage boiled within him.

"Because, well, you can't just not tell me that you're bisexual," Jacob complained, "you have to give a guy some notice on these kind of things."

"Mhm," Cam said not really believing him though.

"And besides, you were dancing with that asshole Crawl," Jacob snarled as his anger quickly returned to him.

"Crawl," Quil gaped finally speaking, "I didn't know Crawl was gay."

"You didn't," Jacob turned around and looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"It must not be that noticeable," Quil shrugged.

Both Cam and Jacob snorted at the same time.

"That dude hit on you every single time we met him," Jacob told him, "how did you not notice that?" 

"You know I can't tell when people flirt with me," Quil reminded him.

"You didn't feel him groping you," Jacob asked him.

"He said he was reaching for something," Quil argued.

"Yeah he was, your ass," Jacob retorted sharply.

Quil thought about this for about a minute or two before smacking himself in the head.

"I'm so stupid," Quil shook his head pitifully.

"Yeah you are," Jacob agreed with a grin.

"Why don't you like Justin," Cam asked his charge.

"You don't know," Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

Cam shook his head.

"Nope," Cam denied.

"You don't remember what he did to me," Jacob demanded, "you don't remember that whole auto shop…"

"Wait auto shop," Cam interjected, "it has something to do with cars?"

"Uh, yeah," Jacob replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, then I wouldn't know," Cam told his charge, "whenever you are doing something car related or talking about cars I usually tune you out and/or walk away from you ( which admittedly wasn't very far when you couldn't see me)."

"Why did you tune him out," Quil felt he had to ask.

"Because I have no interest in cars," Cam shrugged.

"So you don't remember Crawl at all," Jacob assumed.

"His face and shop looked familiar but other than that no," Cam shook his head.

"Great, just great," Jacob mumbled.

"Why, what did he do to you," Cam question protectively.

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said before giving the angel a stern look, "just stay away from him alright."

Cam suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Jacob was hurt by someone and he wasn't there for him. Sure if Cam was there he couldn't have really done anything about it, but it just makes him feel like a failure as a Guardian Angel not knowing everything about his charge.

Cam wasn't in a partying mood anymore.

"Let's just go home," Cam sighed with melancholy eyes.

Seeing his angels sadden face made Jacob feel immensely guilty. He didn't mean to ruin Cam's fun it's just that his emotions got the best of him.

Cam climbed into the car with everyone else following him. Jacob quickly started the engine and drove off.

"What happened to your dates," Cam asked just now noticing that they weren't there.

Quil snorted.

"Jacob dragged us," he gestured to himself and Embry, "out of the movie we were watching and left them alone."

Cam looked at Jacob in shock.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, how dare you," Cam reprimanded him. On impulse he reached and smacked his charge across the head, which actually hurt since he put a bit of his power into it.

"Oh Jake in trouble," Quil joked and getting some snickering from Embry as well.

"What did you hit me for," Jacob complained rubbing his head.

"After all the work I did getting you that date and just ruined," Cam lectured, "I taught you better than that."

"First of all, you're not my father," Jacob replied, "second of all it took you all of five minutes to get those dates, and third of all the date wasn't ruined we just postponed it. The girls knew why we left. Besides it wasn't really a date for anybody."

"All my hard work gone to waste," Cam shook his head pretty much ignoring everything Jacob just said, "and what do you mean it wasn't really a date?"

"I just wasn't into it, Quil doesn't like girls anymore, and Embry didn't like his girl for some reason."

Cam looked to Embry in confusion who in turn stared out his window pointedly.

"I never said I didn't like girls," Quil denied, "I'm just asexual right now."

"Is that what you're calling yourself," Jacob chuckled.

"Think about it. Because of the imprinting, I'm not attracted to any girl whatsoever, I was never attracted to guys, and I don't have romantic feelings for Clare because she's too young. I don't have feelings for either gender therefore I'm asexual."

Everyone in the car thought about this for a brief second before realizing that Quil did sort of have a point.

"Very nice Quil," Cam nodded.

"Thank you," Quil grinned, "See? I can be smart when I want to."

"It seems that you can," Cam agreed amusedly, "if only you could apply that type of rational thinking to your school work."

"It's not my fault I can't study," Quil argued, "patrolling gets in the way."

"Dude, your grades sucked way before then," Jacob smirked.

Everybody laughed as Quil started to pout.

…

They spent the rest of the night at Jacob's house. However, because it was so late, Embry and Quil didn't stay long and left at around eleven.

Jacob let out a loud yawn as he prepared himself for bed. Today was beyond exhausting for him and really need to get some rest for school tomorrow.

"What me to tuck you in little Jakey," Cam giggled as he watched his charge get in bed while floating upwards.

"Shut up," Jacob rolled his eyes at him.

Snickering, Cam tucked him in with his powers anyway.

Wrapped tightly in his covers, Jacob glared up at his guardian angel.

"You didn't say no," Cam grinned down at him.

Seeing Jacob closing his eyes, Cam up looked up at the ceiling having nothing else better to do now.

"Cam," the angel heard Jacob say.

Not looking down at his charge he answered.

"Yes."

"I'm, um, sorry for acting so crazy today," Jacob apologized awkwardly, "I really don't know what came over me."

Cam's eyebrows rose up slightly. Jacob rarely apologizes for things. When he's done something wrong he either doesn't see it as bad or he just doesn't regret what he did.

The only other time Cam heard him apologize is with…

…_Bella_

Just her name sent shivers down her spine. If there are any more angels out there, Cam isn't really sure if there are, he hopes they have enough sense to keep that girl far away from him as possible.

"Cam?"

Oh right Jacob, Cam chuckled to himself for forgetting him.

"Don't worry about it little Jakey," Cam reassured him, "I'm well aware of how crazy you can get sometimes. Your emotion always tend to get the best of you when theirs a situation you're not sure how to respond to. "

"Yeah, how did you know," Jacob asked curiously.

Cam rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jacob can be so dense.

"Must I repeat myself," Cam sighed, "again?"

The whole been with you since birth thing, Jacob thought to himself. It's still a little hard for Jacob to believe that there has been someone following him his entire life. It's really not an easy pill to swallow.

"I just have to get used to it," Jacob replied letting out a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Cam ordered looking over his shoulder at his charge, "it's already past your regular sleeping hours already. A little while longer and you will be as good as dead in the morning."

"Yeah, sure," Jacob twisted in bed before finally going to sleep.

Cam sighed to himself thinking of all that happened today. His mind wasn't really focusing on the Mixer, but more on what was revealed to him during the Mixer ( the whole Justin thing).

"I'm such a failure," Cam whispered to himself.

Cam sniffled. If he could cry he probably would be by now. Cam realized a long time ago that he didn't have the ability to shed tears. This hurt him particularly much, especially during his and Jacob's mom's funeral.

Being an angel isn't as fun as it looks.

…...

(The Next Morning)

"I wonder where dad went," Cam asked as he floated into his room.

Jacob had left for school a little while ago, when he had woke up they didn't find Billy anywhere in the house.

On the front door they found a note that said:

'Be back later, dad.'

"Why didn't he take me with him," Cam pouted folding his arms together, "I don't want to be stuck in this house by myself."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Cam floated down to the ground and walked to the front door. Opening it he was surprised to see La Push's resident shy wolf.

"Embry," Cam raised an eyebrow at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Embry replied quietly, "alone."

"I don't know why but okay," Cam shrugged and let him in the house.

Slowly, Embry walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Did you have breakfast," Cam asked politely, "I think we have some let over waffles, even after Jacob got through with them."

"No thank you," Embry shook his head.

Curious as to what he wanted, Cam flew over and floated in front of the young Quileute sitting the air Indian style.

"So, what do you want with little old Cam," the angel asked.

"Well, this isn't easy to say," Embry claimed looking down at his feet.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to judge you or something," Cam chuckled, "trust me Embry, I am the least judgmental people, well angel, you will find. I won't judge you, but that's mostly because I like you."

"I'm gay," Embry blurted out.

Cam blinked in shocked, more so for how he said not for what he said.

"Like full blown gay," Cam asked slowly, "you sure you're not bisexual?"

"I'm sure," Embry nodded looking at little afraid, "I've never had an interest in girls. I just never found them attractive."

Cam nodded taking in all that he was hearing.

"Hearing you say that you were bisexual was so reassuring," Embry chuckled sadly, "I don't have anyone can talk to about this stuff. I'm so afraid everyone will leave me."

"Hey now," Cam fell onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Embry as he saw some tears come out of the young Quileute's eyes.

"Nobody's gonna leave you," Cam reassured him gently, "your friends love you. They wouldn't abandon you because you're gay."

"You don't know that," Embry sniffled, "I can't lose my mom and my friends. I just don't know what I'd do!"

"Embry," Cam looked at him sadly.

"It's been hard trying to accept myself as gay," Embry exclaimed, "I have no one to talk to or relate to."

"You have me," Cam told him sternly, "I'm not going to leave you. I don't care if you're gay or not."

"You're not going to make me come out are you," Embry asked fearfully.

"Of course not," Cam answered feeling insulted, "this is our little secret. No one else will know about unless you tell them."

"Thanks Cam," Embry replied smiling for the first time he came in the house.

"Not a problem," Cam hugged him more fiercely.

"You're going to be alright Embry. I'm here for you."

…

Meanwhile, in the distant someone was watching the two boys closely.

"This is not how this was supposed to go," the person snarled, "that little angeling better get his act together."

"Or else it will be the end for him."

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	7. Friend or Foe

Hello again everyone. It's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How has everyone's week been? I've been having a lot of fun this week. My family and I decided to go a little south of where I live, rent a hotel for a couple days, and go to couple amusement/water parks around the area we were staying at. This is a tradition we do in my family every summer and we haven't missed one yet. Unfortunately, I didn't get to take to many pictures because my camera accidently fell out of my pocket when I was on one of the water rides.

Now, let's get onto more important matters.

Time for my weekly thank you's to my reviewers. Thank you so much and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on my chapters. You guys are a great inspiration for me and your feedback is really helping this story come along pretty well.

There is something strange that I've just notice recently. Every chapter I get no less than two subs from new people that are reading this story. I don't know why but that kind of odd to me.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(General POV)

"So, Embie baby," Cam called out.

Embry eyebrow rose at the nickname but he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm about to ask you a question that could be thought of as offensive but I'm going to ask it anyway," Cam told him.

"Okay," Embry blinked at him slowly.

"Exactly how gay are you," at Embry confused look Cam clarified, "are you just a man on man action type of guy or are you also the type to wear dresses?"

"No," Embry denied adamantly, "I never wanted to wear a dress in my life! Not that there's anything wrong with guys that do that. I'm just interested in guys."

Cam nodded in agreement.

"What about you," Embry questioned, "have you ever wanted to wear a dress?"

Cam thought about this for a brief second before shrugging carelessly.

"Never tried it before," Cam told him simply.

"Do you want to," Embry asked him back.

Not particularly," Cam admitted.

A brief moment of comfortable silence ran through the Black house as the two of them enjoyed each other company.

"Alright then," Cam grinned and stood up, "as of right now Embry I am your temporary Guardian Angel."

"You're my temp," Embry chuckled, "why?"

"Because you need a boyfriend," Cam pointed at the young Quileute dramatically, "and I won't stop until you get one."

"A boyfriend," a blush made it onto Embry's cheeks, "I-I d-don't know about that right now Cam. I'm still adjusting to being gay."

"Who says you can't adjust when you're dating someone," Cam questioned excitedly.

Cam was getting pumped up at the aspect at helping someone else get a date. Although, his last attempt was a bust the angel like to believe he helped Jacob somewhat.

"I don't know Cam," Embry said apprehensively.

Cam put a hand on Embry's shoulder comfortably and smiled down at him from his seat on the couch.

"Just leave it all to me Embry," Cam told him, "you'll have nothing to worry about. And don't worry, your secret will never told me by anyone you know."

Embry smiled at him happily.

…

"I'm heading out," Jacob announced as he was a half way out the door.

"Wait, where are you going," Cam asked him frantically.

"Cliff diving with the guys," Jacob replied.

"You can't do that," Cam shook his head at him in denial.

Cam was still not over his doubt at being a subpar guardian angel. He was even more determine to stick by Jacob now.

"Why not," Jacob raised an eyebrow at his guardian angel.

"Because you always land wrong," Cam huffed, "last time you went cliff diving you almost cut you head on a rock."

"It's not my fault the tide was low," Jacob argued.

"I'm coming with you," Cam said insistently.

Jacob gave him a strange look before shrugging and leaving the house.

"See ya dad," Cam called out.

"You boys have fun," Billy replied from in his room.

After giving a smile in his father's direction, Cam floated after Jacob.

Jacob looked at Cam in the corner of his eye.

"Can you stop floating in the air," Jacob stressed, "people could be watching."

"What people," Cam wondered in amusement, "nobody walks around La Push around this time of day.

"Regardless," Jacob rolled his eyes at him, "we don't need you causing any problems. What someone walked by and had a camera."

"Fine," Cam pouted and floated down to the ground.

Slowly, the angel began to walk behind his charge.

"Walking in sucks," Cam muttered.

"Lazy bastard," Jacob teased.

"Shut up," Cam barked smacking Jacob on the head.

Both boys made it to the cliffs in record time. They saw pretty much the whole pack waiting for them.

"About time you got here," Paul snapped, "we've been waiting for like thirty minutes."

"Sweet, now we can start," Seth grinned running up to the cliffs, "I'll go first."

"No, I said I'm starting," Quil denied running after the young teen.

Jacob looked over at his guardian angel.

"Are you going to try," Jacob asked him.

"No," Cam snorted with a smirk, "I prefer flying rather than swimming."

Not to mention I'm kind of scared about doing it, Cam added in his mind. Cliff diving never looked fun to him. In fact, it looked downright frightening to him. The guardian angel couldn't fathom why anyone would think of that as fun.

"Suit yourself," Jacob told before running to meet his friends.

Looking over to his right, Cam noticed Leah sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

Floating over to the female shape shifter, Cam looked over her shoulder at what kind of magazine she was reading.

"What are you doing," Leah asked in exasperation not looking up from her magazine.

"I didn't know you looked at fashion magazines," Cam admitted to her.

Even though the angel couldn't see all of her face he could just picture her roll her eyes right now.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am a girl," Leah replied with hostility in her voice, "and I am allow to like feminine things."

"Okay, okay," Cam held his hands out in surrender, "I didn't say you were, just calm down Leah-ho."

Leah froze and looked over at him in surprised. Unsurprisingly, at least for Leah, she smacked the angel across the face with her magazine.

"Ow," Cam mumbled even though it didn't even hurt that much.

"It was just a joke woman," Cam rubbed his cheek in comfort.

"Yeah well don't make another," Leah warned him.

Cam floated above the female shaper shifter trying to look menacing.

"You know it's a sin to hit an angel right," Cam asked, "you could go to jail or hell."

Leah looked up at him in amusement.

"Which one is it," Leah questioned, "is it jail or hell."

Cam, not knowing the answer himself, struggled to find an answer.

"Well, um, uh, its…"

"You don't have an answer do you," Leah shook her head at him.

"It's not my fault I don't know how or where I come from," Cam insisted, "maybe if I had some guidance I would know these answers."

"Sure you would," Leah smirked at him and went back to her magazine.

Cam went to say something else to her but was stopped by the boys finally coming out of the water.

"You don't know what you're missing Cam," Quil grinned at him, "come on and get in the swim of things."

"Pass," Cam denied simply.

"In the swim of things," Paul repeated teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," Quil pushed him on the shoulder.

Playfully, Paul pushed him back and they both started a little wrestling match. While everyone started to pick out which one was going to win, Embry was slowly backing away from all of them.

Embry looked down at them uneasily. Two wet and very attractive men were touching and rubbing on each other in ways that was giving him thought he didn't want to have.

Cam turned to Embry to see him squirming around uncomfortably. Slyly, he walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Cam said quietly.

Embry looked over at him apprehensively.

"I don't like thinking of my friends this way," Embry whispered to him, "it makes me feel like a bad person."

"Oh Embry," Cam shook his head at him.

Seeing how stressed out Embry looked, Cam attempted to use his angel powers in order to calm him down. Unfortunately, they didn't work.

They must only work on Jacob, Cam thought to himself.

"Let's go for a dive," Cam told him gently trying to fight off his own nervousness about diving.

Embry looked at him a second before taking Cam's hand in his and walking them over to the cliff.

"Ready," Embry asked him.

"Sure," Cam nodded taking a deep breath before jumping off with Embry.

Cam had to practically force himself not scream at the top of his lungs and just stop himself in midair.

As they hit the water Cam clung to Embry for dear life because he for some reason thought he could drown. Embry quickly bought them both up from the water with Cam breathing in the air deeply.

"How was that," Embry asked him with a smile.

"Never again," Cam breathed heavily, "never again."

Embry started chuckling at how flustered Cam looked at the moment.

Cam smiled at how relaxed Embry looked now. The young Quileute seemed to be back to his normal self again.

"Cannonball," they heard someone yell.

Cam looked up in disbelief.

"Oh great," Cam groaned.

There was a huge splash as five people fell in with them.

…

"Okay," Cam thought aloud, "that is something I'm not doing any time soon."

Cam was walking around the reserve pretty much trying to walking off his wetness.

"Cam," he heard someone call out to him.

The guardian angel looked around in alarm. There weren't many people that knew his name so this made him a little cautious.

"Hi."

Cam turned around to see a familiar cute lithe boy with glasses over his eyes.

"You're Grayson right," Cam asked in clarification.

The brown hair nodded.

"Yeah I was one of the friends Justin introduced you to," Grayson told him, "I've been looking for me?"

Yes indeed he was. Cam remembered him to be the only friendly one of that group.

"Looking for me," Cam questioned with a chuckle, "what could you possibly want with little ol me."

"I just want to see if you were alright," Grayson confessed.

Cam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What with how much yelling that Jacob guy was going and how you two left, I was concerned something might have happened to you," Grayson told him worriedly.

"By something you mean…"

"That he might have beat you or something," Grayson finished slowly.

Cam exploded in a burst of hearty laughter at those words. That was probably one of the craziest things he's ever heard!

"I'm sorry," Cam apologized for the scared look he was getting from the blue eyed boy beside him, "but that would never happen. Jacob wouldn't put his hands on me. Trust me, there's no way Jacob could hurt me, psychically anyway."

"Okay," Grayson nodded giving the angel a small smile, "I just wanted to make sure."

"You are so sweet," Cam grinned. Impulsively, Cam reached over and pulled Grayson into a hug.

"It's not a problem," Grayson reassured him, "I was just doing what any decent human being would do."

Looking at the nice young man in front of him was giving Cam some ideas.

"We should hang out some time," Cam offered.

Grayson blinked at him before smiling at him.

"Sure," Grayson, "what's your number?"

Cam told Grayson the number for Black residence which he put into his phone.

"I'll call you later," Grayson told the angel before running off.

"See ya Grayson," Cam waved at him enthusiastically.

Suddenly, Cam felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Cam turned around to see well-muscled, tall, blond man towering over him intimidatingly.

"Who are you," Cam looked up at him curiously.

"I am Jahoel," the said in a deep voice, "and you are in trouble little angeling."

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


End file.
